endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrival
"The Arrival" is the first episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview 20 kids from across the country arrive in Hawaii to compete for the title of Endurance Champion; they quickly discover it's no day at the beach when they head into the jungle and have to face their first elimination. Summary Endurance: Hawaii begins for our 20 eager contestants on a sandy, picturesque beach, but that's not where the game will end! After a long journey that finds them climbing over mountains, walking alongside towering cliffs and wading through rain-soaked forests, the contestants finally meet JD deep within the heart of Kauai Island — in the middle of a jungle! And in typical Endurance fashion, that's just the first of several twists the contestants can expect this year. Soon after their arrival, JD informs the kids that two contestants — one boy and one girl — will get a free pass in this season's Right to Stay game, automatically making them official Endurance 3: Hawaii players! But the kicker is that the boys will have to unanimously decide which girl is exempt from the game, and the girls will have to do the same for the boys. The task is easier said than done; how do you decide which person out of 10 gets a free pass when you've only known them for a few hours? Initially it appears that the girls have selected Monroe and the guys will give the pass to Lindi. However, when the contestants regroup with JD to tell him their decisions, the girls wind up giving the free pass to Reece! This shocks Monroe, who had previously been told by Taylor that he would receive the free pass. The boys stay true to their original decision and give the free pass to Lindi. With Lindi and Reece decided as the first Endurance contestants, the time arrives to play the "Right to Stay" game to determine the rest of them. This year, the challenge for the players is to cling on for dear life to a metal pole that hovers high over a looming lake. The first three players to fall into the water are eliminated, and those who endure will be able to call themselves official Endurance: Hawaii contestants! Unfortunately for the girls, JD tells them that they're up first. The game begins and all of the girls immediately find out how difficult this challenge actually is. Early on it looks like Sarah isn't going to make it — her legs shake uncontrollably and she winces in pain. Out of the blue, Eleanor slips and falls into the water, eliminating her from the game. Next Vanetta falls in, making her the second girl gone from the game. The remaining seven girls hang on for dear life, hoping that one of their peers will lose their grip and fall in. Suddenly, Taylor loses her grip and falls into the water! She's the third girl eliminated. The final outcome? Lindi, Alex, Rachel, Willa, Sarah, Nicole and Bryanah are named/become the official girl contestants for Endurance: Hawaii. Next up are the guys, who find out that maybe it wasn't such bad luck for the girls to have gone first. At the exact moment they take their positions on the metal poles, it begins to downpour. The guys nervously cling on as best they can, but the rain makes the poles much more slippery. Game Play Mission In the Right to Stay mission, the players must cling on to a slippery metal tube that hovers high over a looming lake. Production Notes Trivia *The free pass from the Right to Stay is introduced. *First time where the girls go first in the right to stay. *This mission was #7 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. It was also the only right to stay challenge that made it on the list. *First time that the right to stay challenge is spread through 2 episodes instead of just one. Quotes * Tom: '''"My strategy is to make friends with all the guys, and flirt with all the ladies." * '''Bjorn: "I'm used to roughing it up in Montana, so this should be a piece of cake." * Demian: '''"This will be an adventure for my life, because it's nothing like Las Vegas." * '''Nicole: "People get a very bad first impression of me; I don't know why, but they always think I'm conceited, when I'm really not." * Lindi: '"I think if I stay focused, stay determined, and be myself, then I can win." * '''Nicole: '(on arriving in the jungle lagoon) "When I figured out I was going to Hawaii I was thinking, 'Oh, cool nice beaches and sand and ocean'; now, I'm looking around I’m in the middle of some mountain area and I am thinking, 'Oh wow, this is NOT what I was expected'— it’s like, really really wet!" * 'JD: '"So welcome, to Wainiha; on the island of Kauai. Take a look around you— this place is not green by accident; this is actually one of the wettest places on earth." * '''JD: (hinting at the RTS) "And the challenge you are about to face is so hard, it’s going to take every ounce of strength you can gather to overcome the pain. I bet some of you would like a free ride huh? (everyone laughs and agrees) The ability to not even play that game? (everyone nervously says yes again) Yeah, well, don’t laugh…you all will have the opportunity to avoid this first game and your position on Endurance could be guaranteed…and you are going to decide you gets it. Guys, you will choose one girl who gets a free ride. Girls, you will do the same for one of the guys. We'll meet up later to see who will be spending the night in the huts, and who will be saying goodbye before they even unpack. Have fun learning your way around; head back to your huts." * Kareem: '"I made a promise with Nicole—" ** '''Demian: '(cuts Kareem off) "Nicole made a promise with me, too!" * 'Monroe: '"What is going on out there? Someone is gonna get hit in the head and pass out!" * 'Alex: '"It's not that I don't like Monroe, but they're making it look like he's not equipped for the stunt, and we don't know what the stunt is!" * '''Demian: "I think the girls are being kind of shallow, because they are not looking at any other factors besides how cute a guy is." * Nicole: '"It's so hard; oh my god!" * '''Vanetta: '(before falling in the RTS) "I can't do it; I gotta drop..." * 'Monroe: '(as the girls compete in the RTS) '''"These girls are like, about to go down!" Episode Links * Endurance 3: Hawaii - Pipedreams on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Right to Stay Challenge Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes